


An Unexpected Encounter

by ItsNacchi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNacchi/pseuds/ItsNacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy always comes with surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dine Dee & Oh-Rina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dine+Dee+%26+Oh-Rina).



> This is actually a promised fic for my lovely friend Dine Dee & Rina. Well actually it was a joke for Rina but an actual fic for Dine since I know Zolu is her preferred. So yeah guys, this is my first time writing sexual content like this so please go easy on me. One Piece fics are usually a challenge for me to write. The ages I gave them are basically the same in the canon version of One Piece after the 2 year time skip so yeah Luffy is not underage. 
> 
> And on a final note, WHAT IS THIS EVEN? I DON'T KNOW.

It is just one of those nights where being indoors seemed like a bore. Luffy is practically poking at Zoro over the phone for them to go out and do something. Being neighbors actually makes meeting up at times like these a bit easier. Luffy has to technically sneak out seeing as his older brothers, Ace and Sabo, don’t like the idea of him being out when it’s dark, especially with his boyfriend. It took them a while to even warm up to the idea of Luffy dating someone. Zoro isn’t sure if they’ll ever fully accept him though.

Both of them end up going on a night drive and arrive at a nice park area. Take it to Luffy’s spontaneity and the terrible sense of direction Zoro has, to be the main reasons they even end up there in the first place.

When they get out of the car, Luffy’s eyes sparkle with excitement. Before he even gets a chance to dash towards the grass, he is quickly grabbed by Zoro who wraps his arms tight around his waist before Luffy can get a jump start. Zoro moves his hands down so they're at the soft swell of Luffy's ass. He squeezes hard and Luffy can’t help but gasp in surprise and giggle right afterward. Zoro leans in closer and steals a kiss. Luffy tries to mumble some words against the kiss, giving Zoro an opportunity to stick his tongue into his mouth.

He licks the roof of Luffy’s mouth in a kiss that is quickly becoming messy while their teeth click together. Luffy lets out a content sigh that is almost close to a moan, kissing back with the same amount of intensity as Zoro. It has been a good while since they actually had alone time like this, so Zoro is content with getting exclusive ‘Luffy’ time. He wonders how Luffy knows how to kiss like this, let alone the many other things Luffy has shown Zoro. He tries not to dwell too much on the thought though. He wouldn’t really want to ruin the mood, he could always ask later.

Luffy’s brothers have actually been giving Zoro a nightmare of a time, so having this simple moment for themselves was nice for a change. Why they’re so damn untrusting and protective was something he had to ask. Luffy on the other hand would fight his brothers from time to time whenever it got to subject of  _sex_. That never sat well with Zoro. If anything, it made him want to  _run_ , run for his life, because who the hell tells his two _very overprotective_ older brothers who probably have complexes of their own, that you are having sexual relations with another man? It’s like Zoro has a death wish just by dating Monkey D. Luffy. He has  _two_  brothers, which means double the torture. And the two brothers never disappoint in that department. Aside from the nice subtle death threats (mostly from Sabo’s end, but Ace wasn’t as subtle), glares (that was totally Ace), and mild passive aggressiveness (both were guilty of this one), everything else seemed peachy. But once again, these were things Zoro could deal with later.

_‘I’m with Luffy right now. Don’t think about my impending doom.’_

They break for air, only to return to their actions just seconds later. Zoro lifts Luffy up by his ass and Luffy wraps his arms and legs around him. Zoro lets out a groan when Luffy grinds down, making his arousal very clear. He can quickly feel himself growing hard in his jeans 

"Oi, Luffy! Not right there,” Zoro says when he pulls away. His cheeks are a bit rosy. They’re still in damn public, even if they were probably the only ones around in the parking lot area.

“Shishishi! Zoro wouldn’t let me talk.” Luffy can’t help but smile and snicker.

Zoro doesn't even bother answering after that. He tightens his grip on Luffy and begins to walk towards the darkest and secluded area he could find. Sure, they had originally planned to just enjoy a night at the park, they never planned park sex. They really didn’t, but sometimes it felt like Luffy’s shamelessness rubbed off on Zoro and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss having intimacy. Zoro just stopped giving a crap at some point when his erection was a clear reminder of why he was even doing this. He is at least being considerate at finding a secluded spot, he tells himself. If it were up to Luffy, they would have probably started getting naked right there and then.

Luffy rests his head on Zoro's shoulder and kisses his skin, occasionally sucking. Grinning, Luffy bites down on Zoro's neck and he can feel Zoro slightly jump, not to mention the way Zoro’s breath hitches.

They couldn't get to that little secluded area any sooner. Zoro puts Luffy down and takes off his jacket to place it on the grassy area behind a large tree.  When Zoro sits comfortably on his jacket, Luffy is quick to follow and jumps on top of him, knocking him down (not to mention possibly knocking down a lung in the process). Luffy straddles his hips before leaning in to eagerly capture his partner’s lips in a kiss.

Zoro, still a little weary from the knock down, gets sucked into the kiss. He starts to slowly trail his fingers down Luffy's clothed back and wraps his arms around him tightly. He pulls him closer so their clothed erections rub against one another. A gasp turns into a string of low moans once Luffy buckles his hips at a steady rhythm. Zoro smirks with want into the kiss once and moves against him.

Luffy pulls away and clumsily takes off his red sweater, quickly followed by his plain white t-shirt. Licking his bottom lip, Zoro gets a good look at Luffy on top of him. His tanned torso is muscular and lean, while he fixes his attention on Luffy’s perky pink nipples which are ever so inviting. Slowly, his fingers trail over Luffy’s naked chest, thumbs sliding over the darkened skin on Luffy’s nipples, circling around the sensitive skin slowly. Zoro is intently mesmerized by every curve and dip in Luffy’s chest.

Luffy just watches and lets himself feel the sensations Zoro is bringing out in him. Slowly, Zoro leansup, lingering for only a second before letting his tongue slip from his mouth and lap the hardened nub before closing his lips around the nipple and sucking lightly, his other hand still circling the darker flesh. Luffy can’t help but moan slightly and grab Zoro’s hair in response. Zoro slightly pulls back, still in his leaned up position and smiles at the positive reactions.

Luffy snaps out of his entranced state and quickly, he begins working at Zoro's shirt, unbuttoning the buttons and making him move his arms to pull off both in one surprisingly swift move.

Zoro moves his hands up slightly so he can cup Luffy's ass again, making him squirm in delight. Luffy decides to do the same and reaches down Zoro’s well-built torso. Luffy’s well aware that Zoro prides himself in his body. He’s always working out, whether it’s with muscle endurance or cardio.

Luffy slips his hand underneath those pants that were in the way, to those nice firm ass cheeks. It was much more enjoyable when they were both naked of course. It was Zoro’s turn to squirm and he does. Luffy grins widely enough as a sign of personal victory.

“Hmph,” Zoro winces a bit, going back to his lying position in slight embarrassment.

“Shishishi I want to have fun too!~”

They decide to continue their steady rhythm from earlier. The groaning from the friction continues. Zoro pulls Luffy closer so their lips can meet once more. Luffy’s hands find Zoro’s torso, leaving heated touches as they trail down further until he starts to fumble with Zoro’s belt like if it’s a long lost treasure at the end of the map.

He unbuckles Zoro's pants and slides them off once Zoro lifts his hips in assistance, tossing them with their shirts. Zoro is left in nothing but his boxers, his erection much clearer now and Luffy rubs his palm against the clothed erection, causing Zoro's breath to hitch and his hips to twitch upwards. And yes, this is how Luffy likes to see him, in a haze of pure lust.

“M-mmm, Zoro…?” Luffy speaks teasingly.

“H-hm…? W-what… is it Luffy?” Zoro is asking with more of a painful struggle.

“Will Zoro let me please him?” Luffy looks down at him with a determined gleam in his eyes and it leaves Zoro feeling like a bit vulnerable. 

Zoro raises an eyebrow because Luffy’s already doing what he’s asking permission for. “You’re alre- AHH.”

In one swift movement Luffy hooks his fingers into Zoro's boxers and pulls them down mischievously. He brushes his fingers against the heated length slowly, traveling down.

“Shit. Luffy, give a damn warning next time,” Zoro shivers at the light strokes.

Wrapping his hand around Zoro’s cock, Luffy jerks him off until he's moaning and his curses get a bit louder with his head tossing back. Zoro sort of looks like art like this, becoming a sweaty hot mess.

Zoro bites his bottom lip and angles his neck, meeting Luffy’s eyes, stopping him from moving his hands momentarily, giving Zoro time to catch his breath.

"L-Luffy…" Zoro says Luffy’s name in a daze and Luffy can’t help but feel a nice rush of excitement from his partner’s heated words and reactions. Luffy’s tongue darts out to lick his dry lips; he notices how hazy dark eyes follow every swipe of his tongue.

Luffy pulls away just for the moment and quickly begins to take off his pants, eyes never leaving Zoro. He throws his jeans and underwear with the rest of their clothes and quickly reaches down into the Zoro’s jacket pocket. He finds a small lube bottle and condom.

“O-oi, how did you know I had those there?” Zoro’s face was heating up in embarrassment.

“Just did. Zoro sucks at hiding stuff.”Luffy said with a small shrug.

“Shut up.” Zoro grumbled as he saw the large grin on his partner.

Luffy really wanted to play with Zoro a lot more, but unfortunately they couldn’t stay doing things to each other all night long. He, after all, snuck out, so his time was limited. When Luffy turns his attention back to Zoro, he’s smirking up at him tauntingly. His eyes still glossed with _want_ , want for him. Luffy leans over Zoro once more and kisses him softly, sliding his tongue into Zoro’s mouth with ease as he fumbles on opening the bottle of lube.

He begins by pressing a finger firmly against Zoro’s backside at a slow enough pace, which makes Zoro gasp into the kiss. Another finger joins and Zoro groans a bit louder this time as Luffy continues to stretch him as much he can. Luffy’s lips leave Zoro’s and he wishes they hadn’t, but quickly they connect with skin. Luffy’s sucking along Zoro’s jawline, tongue flicking out and tasting salty sweat. It was the taste of Zoro, a taste that Luffy was familiarized with.

“Does it hurt?” Luffy asks, not wanting unnecessary pain for Zoro.

 Zoro wraps his arms over Luffy’s neck, pulling him in close and biting on his earlobe as a form of reassurance to the other. This makes Luffy reciprocate with a soft moan. A shudder rolled down Zoro’s spine as the fingers inside of him continue to move at a gradual pace. Zoro moves his hips against Luffy’s fingers, wanting to feel more as the pain begins to fade away.

Luffy wiggles his fingers in the warm space. He’s carefully exploring until a sudden gasp escapes from Zoro’s lips. He notices the arms tightening around his neck. Zoro’s muffled grunts get louder and he raises his hips so Luffy can get better access to that spot that is apparently making him feel really, really, good. Luffy complies and presses his fingers lightly into the bundle of nerves, gaining an appreciative moan from Zoro and Luffy really likes this, he likes when Zoro lets loose like this and isn’t reserved with his feelings. He feels said partner buckle against his fingers in a successful attempt to feel more of them. Luffy can feel a more noticeable rush of warmth and want spread across his body.

When he pulls his fingers out and lowers Zoro’s back to the ground he gets a good look at Zoro’s body in the moonlight. Muscular, flushed, and tense skin under the light was what he sees. What Luffy wants more than anything, is to take Zoro apart, and put his own mark on each and every part of him. Zoro’s panting from the attention he just received, eyes half-lidded in desire. His legs are spread widely and inviting enough for Luffy to have room to be in between them, exposing his delicious looking thighs that he wants to lick. Of course, that isn't the only thing Luffy wants to taste.

As it is, he has to resist the urge to stick Zoro’s cock into his mouth and suck him dry. He manages to contain himself because that is not what he has planned for today. Instead, he picks up the condom and rips the wrapper open, carefully rolling it onto his penis. He grabs the lube and lathers himself up to facilitate the experience.

Luffy grabs Zoro by his hips, angling him, and positioning himself so the tip of his penis is prodding at Zoro’s entrance. He leans in close, rubbing circles into the other's hips. Luffy kisses Zoro softly, conveying reassurance. Zoro responds with heated desire and similar reassurance that he was ready.  . Luffy pulls back and softly but teasingly whispers, " _I want Zoro to feel even more._ " Into his ear just to give an extra tease. Zoro who’s underneath him, shivers at the warm breath hitting his skin and decides to take the teasing tone as a challenge. He playfully grins, thrusting forward, taking about half of Luffy inside of him at once. 

Zoro then gives off a sound that is something like a hiss and a moan at the same time. Luffy takes this invitation and tightens his hold on the Zoro’s hips, slowly sliding the rest of his dick inside of him, moaning at the sudden tightness and warmth. He can't help but enjoy Zoro’s participation. He gets the clear message that Zoro can handle anything he does and Luffy knows, he’s always trusted Zoro to be able to handle whatever comes their way. He knows Zoro trusts him with his body but Luffy also likes to play. Luffy makes sure to convey his care in every touch, lick, and thrust. Zoro was known to be a slight masochist when it came to these things anyway.

Zoro’s breaths quicken at the feeling of being filled, unable to calm down, wanting more and more. Luffy begins to move after letting Zoro accommodate, moving his hips in a steady rhythm that Zoro syncs with. Luffy finds it harder to hold back. He wants to hear many more noises out of Zoro’s mouth. Zoro’s moans and groans are delicious as he increases his speed, thrusting into Zoro’s much harsher than before.

Zoro holds himself back from nearly screaming and harsh grunts come out instead as Luffy presses against his sweet spot, vision momentarily going white. He grinds himself down harshly with legs trembling. He’s mentally chanting  _‘Yes, yes, yes, fuck yes,’_  over and over again as Luffy pounds repeatedly into that one spot that makes him want to scream, melt, and beg for more.

Instant pleasure courses through them both and Zoro doesn’t want it to stop. Luffy tightens his grip on Zoro's hips, before he removes one hand, bringing it to jerk Zoro's dick that is leaking pre-cum. The pleasure is rapidly increasing by the second. When Luffy exits out of him, he thrusts in harder than ever before and Zoro cannot help the scream that escapes his lips. Without even caring at this point, he reaches his high, releasing in Luffy's hand and on his stomach. His nails dig into Luffy's muscular back and trail down, without a doubt leaving red marks.

"L-Luffy…" his moan sounds like a choked whisper. Zoro’s high washes over him and he keeps still, basking in his post orgasm.

Luffy moans loudly after seeing Zoro’s face twist in pure ecstasy. The sound of Zoro moaning his name and the feeling of Zoro's ass squeezing his dick harshly is the final push he needs. He gives one final thrust before he releases inside of Zoro, saying the other's name in complete satisfaction. Luffy lets his own incredible high wash over him, Zoro in return starts to kiss him softly.

When they part lips, Luffy makes sure to slowly pull out from Zoro and dispose of the already worn out condom. He then brings the hand that Zoro released on, to his face and licks it, not missing the way Zoro’s cheeks start to flush. He leans down as much as he can, still getting over his partial euphoria and licks up the rest of it on Zoro's stomach, enjoying the way the other’s eyes follow his every movement like a hawk. Zoro decides to lean forward and playfully lick over sensitive and ticklish areas. Luffy can’t help but giggle at the sensation of his partner’s tongue. Before Zoro could even position his hands to start tickling Luffy, there are sounds of nearby steps coming closer. Zoro starts to panic a bit and holds off from his previous action. He suddenly hears Luffy speak in his usual star struck manner.

“WOW! A PUPPY!” He gets up off Zoro and makes his way towards the small animal that was on the other side of the tree they were under. He is actually surprised at the energy Luffy still had. Well, he isn’t really dead tired or anything, if it was up to him he would want to keep going, but they for sure have to get going before the situation gets any worse with Luffy’s crazy protective brothers. They’re probably already aware that their younger brother snuck out. He feels a headache coming.

While Luffy entertains himself with the creature, Zoro starts to put his clothing back on. He walks over to Luffy and the unknown puppy, wondering to himself why a well groomed dog is at the park at _night,_ by _itself._  But before any more thought is put into it he reminds himself of a very _important_  detail. Luffy is still  _butt naked_. Luffy of course, ever so shamelessly, is showing his bare ass while crouching down to play with the dog. Before Zoro can reprimand him to at least put his bottoms on, the voice of a much older man is heard.

“Pawson!”

 _‘Pawson? Who the hell is that?’_ Zoro thinks to himself and once again tries telling Luffy to put his damn bottoms on—

“Pawson? Is that his name? shishishi that sounds like the name we gave gramp’s dog! Huh… that kinda sounded like gramps,” Luffy takes a good look at the dog and comes to the realization that the voice he heard sounds all too  _familiar_.

That’s when Zoro’s face goes completely pale. “O-oi... Luffy. D-Did you just say… your grandpa’s dog…?”

The much older man’s voice and figure suddenly comes into closer distance. “PAW- Oh there you are!” He chuckles. “What are you doing to that tree—LUFFY!?”

Luffy’s expression goes completely blank, his eyes widening in shock. Before Zoro can even blink again, Luffy is _nowhere_ in sight.

_Luffy ran out on him!_

_‘Oh no.’_

Garp, knowing his grandson all too well, knew he would run away on sight. He turns his attention to Zoro who is messily dressed, eyeing him up and down. Examining their surroundings a little more he sees a pair of boxers and other clothing discarded on the grass, along with,  _‘wait is that a worn out condom?!’_

Zoro notices the man looking around and ‘ _Oh my GOD WHY DID THAT IDIOT NOT THROW THAT AWAY IN THE TRASH?’_

If this is one of those times where his flight or fight instincts kick in, he is sure hoping his _“flight”_ switch is on and ready because he was as sure as dead. He would rather be murdered on the spot by Luffy’s older brothers than face the Luffy’s grandfather. He feels shame and dread wash all over him, but, on a positive note, at least he’s not naked anymore. This is the fate that Roronoa Zoro is expected to come to terms with when he decided to go out with Luffy. He basically signed his soul to Monkey D. Luffy.  Whether Zoro survived Garp’s wrath is still unknown because even Luffy knew to run away from his own dear loving grandpa.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read through all of this, thank you very much because I don't even know what I was thinking as I posted this.
> 
> P.S. Remember to always have safe sex kiddies and try not to have it at a park lmao.


End file.
